Carlisle and Esme Sweeter than Sunshine
by Annie Dolnar
Summary: I was rereading twilight and i found that Stephanie doesn't give us much info on the whole Carlisle/Esme thing, and i began searching for a good story on what might've led carlisle to changing Esme besides the fact she was dying. I ended up making one.
1. Chapter 1 The Coffee Shop

Disclaimer:

I do not own Twilight. that's it.

**Carlisle and Esme- Sweeter than Sunshine. **

**Chapter 1: The Coffee Shop. September 28, 1922**

I was dricing through Cinncinati, Ohio, exploring the place Edward and I had begun to live in, when i spotted this little coffe shop in the corner of the street. Places like these were rare, so i decided to step inside and buy a newspaper.

Inside, there were a few little tables and a counter, behind which stood the most beautiful woman i'd ever seen. She had a heart-shaped face, bright blue eyes, and caramel colored hair. For a moment, all i could do was gawk at her. Then i pulled myself together. She was smiling at me happily.

"Hello, sir. Can I get you anything?" she asked me.

"Um, no, but i would like to buy a newspaper."

The woman sighed. "That's what everyone here seems to come for. Newspapers."

"If it makes you happy, I'll buy a coffee."

"Oh, would you? That would be wonderful! I'll get it right away!"

I grimaced at myself. Only I would buy a coffe to make a girl happy. I sighed, and reached for a newspaperfrom the box it was kept in. The headline said "Circus comes to Cinncinati!" I shook my head at this, wonering why i bothered with reading newspapers anyway.

The woman with caramel hair came back with my coffee, smiling even wider than before. "Here you go, sir! 50 cents!"

I handed her twice the money, so she would get a tip. She really was a nice lady.

"So, what's your name?" she asked me.

"Carlisle," I said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Esme Lynnette," she said, intent on making small talk. I was surprised; usually people avoided me. "Are you that new doctor everyone's been talking about?"

"Yes, that's me. Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Well, I'm glad your here! Everyone says you're the best, and the guy i work for is in dire need of the best. You see, her neice is very sick, and none of the doctors she's seen have been able to help. She has a terrible dog bite on her leg, and it seems to hurt her very much. She sometimes screams with pain, saying "It burns! My leg is on fire! Make it stop, Auntie!" and no one understands why. The leg is not infected, how could it hurt her so?

I stared at Esme in horror.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Only a day, sir. She's only 6, and she's very scared, sir. She's staying in the hospital."

I got up immediately, still holding the newspaper.

"Are you going _now_ sir?"

"Call me Carlisle," I told her. "And yes, I'm going."

I began to walk quickly towards the door.

"Do you want your coffee?"

"No, you can have it," I said as I walked out the door.

She hurried after me.

"Well, goodbye," she said sadly as i got into my car.

And even when i had shut the door, even when i'd roared the engine to life, even when i'd begun to drive away, I still heard her faint, soft voice, whispering after me as she watched me go.

"Goodbye, Carlisle Cullen."

I arrived at the hospital quicker than I'd thought I could in this slow car, still thinking about Esme. To my extreme surprise, Edward was waiting for me in the doorway with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

"I thought you'd never get here," he complained.

"How did you know I was coming at all?" I asked in awe.

"The coffee shop is close enough to home for me to hear your thoughts," he said, and snickered. "The waitress was pretty, now, wasn't she? The most beautiful thing you'd ever seen? Pathetic. "

I sighed. "Just tell me what ward the girl is in."

"The dieing ward. Her aunt doesn't care enough to make a personal calll to you. She hopes the child will die."

"Wonderful," i muttered as I rushed up ther stairs, trying to stay at human pace, to the ward with the dieing.

There were only four people in the dieing ward, and only one of them was a little girl. She was very small for her age, and had a bandage on her left leg, which wasn't bleeding as badly as i'd expected.

I huried over to her and sat down beside her bed. She looked over at me, face distorted with pain, fighting the urge to scream.

"C-can you h-help me?" she whispered. I wanted to cry, it pained me so.

"No," I told her, looking down, "but I do know what's happening, and you are the only person i know besides myself, who can endure this for any length of time without screaming too much. What's your name?"

"Helen" she said, trying hard not to pass out.

"Helen, do you know what a vampire is?"

"Somewhat..."

"A vampire is some one who is extremely strong, fast, and beautiful. Vampires are most commonly known for drinking human blood because of their overcoming thirst for it, and their urge to kill people. However, there is an alternative to living that way. Some vampires, such as myself and Edward, drink the blood of animals instead of humans. We are able to live side-by-side with the mortal world without causing death and pain. vampires are an immortal danger."

"Is that what's happening to me?" Helen whispered. "I'm going to be six forever?"

"Not if you don't want to be. You have one other option."

"What is that?"

"To die before you become a full-fledged vampire."

Helen was quiet for a moment. She looked at me with sad, young eyes and said, "Forever be changed, or to live for eternity. What, doctor, shall i choose?"

"Do what you wish, child, though both seem to count towards vampire."

"No," she said simply. "That's wrong. To live for eternity and to be cahnged forever are two different things. One means to stay on this Earth, just changed in form, desires, and state of mind. But to live for eternity, to _truly_ live for eternity... That means to be with the Lord for eternity."

I looked at the child like she had just invented lightbulbs and exclaimed, "How did you get so smart?"

Helen tried to smile, but gave up after 3 minutes.

"I learn things from watching the world, and evaluating it all into what my opinion is. Children are more deep-minded than you would think."

I sighed.

"When do you want me to do this?"

"I don't want you to do anything. You have to kind a spirit to be able to let me go, I can see it in your eyes. You would never be able to kill me. Your goal is to save lives, not destroy them. Instead I will pray that the Lord take me so that no one gets charged with murder..."

Helen sat up, straining her face and moaning as she did so. She bowed her head, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands together.

"Dear Lord," she whispered. "Take me away."

Suddenly Helen was gone. The bed where she had lay was made perfectly, as if no one had ever slept there, in the first place.

The man in the bed beside Helen's said, "What are you doing?"

"Did you see that?" I asked him incredulously.

"See what? See you kneel down beside an empty bed? Are you supposed to be in the insane ward?"

"You didn't see Helen?"

"Helen? Helen who? Is this some kind of joke? S'far as I'm concerned, there has only been three people in here until you showed up." the other two old men nodded in agreement.

_Maybe they were asleep,_ I thought to myself as i walked back through the hallway.

My ride back home was short and uneventful, but when I got there Edward was pacing in the living room.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "She ended up fine!'

"What?" he said, looking up at me.

"Helen! The six year old that almost became a vampire!"

"Who in the name of Pete's Cat is Helen?"

I slapped my forhead. "Listen to my memories!"

I began to think hard of Helen and all that had happend that day. To my surprise, Edward gave me a funny look.

"What is wrong, Carlisle? All I hear is buzzing!"

"Is my mind whizzing that fast?"

"I'm serious! All I see in your head is a blank page... Are you alright?"

I stared at him in wonder. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?

"Fascinating..." I muttered. "Edward, what all did I do today?"

"You went to a coffee shop and saw a pretty waitress named Esme. "

"Esme! She'll remember! Of course!"

"As I was saying, you went to the coffee shop, then to the hospital to meet the other doctors."

Suddenly I launched into the story of Helen and everything Esme said, hoping that might work. Edward just stared at me silently.

"Carlisle, your brain is buzzing again. And don't stare at me and smile like that without saying anything. It's creeping me out."

I sighed and walked deflatedly to the couch. Edward went to his room.

The a dove with a note flew through the window. The note was addressed to me.

Carlisle,

The all-powerful one took young Helen before she became a vampire. All memory of her was erased from every head but yours. When you try to speak of her, however, your lips will not move. When you think of her, all young Edward will hear is a buzzing sound. But one day there will be one who will here you, one who will be able to listen. Be patient, child.

-The Angel Gabriel

I stopped breathing when i finished, because the note dissapeared in a shroud of silver dust. Edward must have heard me stop breathing, because he came back into the room and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Edward," I said dryly, "but can I be alone for a moment?"

"Hmph. Sure, Carlisle." he muttered, leaving the room.

I hoped you all liked this chapter. I know, i got a little carried away with the religious stuff, but none of the other chapters will be as weird.

I know Edward seems cranky, but he hasn't found Bella yet, so i fugured he wouldn't be the nicest man on Earth.

if people ask for it, I will also make a story about Helen's life. Please review. I'm sorry if you didn't like it, so please tell me what i did wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 The Second Encounter

A/N: **I know. You guys are all about to kill me for not posting these next two chapters earlier. **

**But I was busy at my grandma's for 2 weeks. Also, school is not easy. **

**Please don't kill me for letting Carlisle loose his temper. **

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE don't yell at me for bad grammer and spelling. **

**Also, I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, or their characters. I was just acheing for a story with Carlisle and Esme. **

**So here it is:**

Chapter 2: The Second Encounter. **December 19, 1922**

I knocked on Edward's door to remind him I was going to work. he ignored me, but i did it anyway. Edward still thought I was loosing my mind.

The hospital was almost comepletely empty, since people rarely got sick on holidays. Or at least they didn't like to be treated when they could be spending time with their families. Only those who had already been there for quite sometime were stilll in the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen," Dr. Ferdinand yelled. He ran up to me as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast. He was a chubby little man who didn't like the idea of 'exercise'. "Dr. Stock says i'm supposed to tell you to take the day off. Nobody here is in extreme conidtions. You don't need to miraculousy cure some one today."

"That's nice of Dr. Stock," I told Ferdinand, "but I don't need a day off. Tell him I said I'll work today."

Dr. Ferdinand smiled. "He said you might refuse, Dr. Cullen. He refuses to let you work today. You've never taken a break, Carlisle. You deserve it."

I sighed, knowing Dr. Stock would never give in. "Thank you, Dr. Ferdinand. Tell Dr. Stock I said thatnk you, then."

Work usually took twelve hours of my time, so I had a long time before Edward expected me home. I decided to go for a drive.

As I passed by the numerous houses, my mind began to waver. I remembered Esme all of the sudden, and I began to wonder if she'd remember me. I hadn't seen her or really thought of her in months, mostly because that led me to thinking of Helen, and Edward thought I was bonkers everytime he heard the buzzing. Suddenly, I stopped to seewhere I was, only to find myself right in front of the Coffee Shop. I must've driven there without thinking, or maybe while thinking too much... Either way, I decided it wouldn't hurt to see if Esme was there.

The Coffee Shop had changed since I'd seen it last. Now it had pink wallpaper and more tables. Also, there was a different woman behind the counter than before.

The woman turned, and I gasped. She was Esme, but she looked tired and unhealthy. Her hair color looked as if it was fading, she was way too thin, she'd been beat up by some unknown force, and she was pregnant. I could even hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Esme?" I whispered, shocked. "What happend?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Esme whispered back. Then she ran from behind the counter and slammed into me, hugging me with the little strength she had left. Surprised, I hugged her back. She seemed scared for some reason...

"Carlisle, he'll be back soon," she said, pulling away. "He'll be back, and if he sees you here he'll either beat me up and kill you or he'll kill al of us."

"Who?" I asked in surprise. Who in their right mind would want to hurt Esme?

"My... Husband," answered Esme, shuddering at the word.

"Your husband has been _beating_ you?" I said in shock.

Esme sighed. "He forced me to marry him. it was just after I met you that he did... He was never nice to me, Carlisle, even before we were..."

She stopped talking, and i gave her a horrified look. "We need to get you away from him... Let me deal with this, Esme, I won't let him touch you. One more punch in the stomach and that baby might not live more than a week. his heart is already irregular..."

Esme nodded. I was glad she didn't ask how I knew her baby had a strange heartbeat. It would have created too many more awkward questions.

"Can you drive?" I asked her. She just nodded; she seemed to scared to speak. I handed her the key to my car. "GO!" I exclaimed.

I didn't realize that it was already too late.

Esme's husband had already pulled up in his own car, and when he saw Esme getting into mine, he was furious. He jumped out of the car and went straight for her.

"So," I heard him say. I was frozen, knowing I'd let her down.. but i could still try to get her away...

"Trying to steal a car, are you? Do you _want_ me to get arrested?"

I carefully opened the squeaky resturaunt door.

Esme's hands flew to her stomach, like a sheild. "N-no," she stuttered. All too soon, her husband noticed.

"Did I get you hard there last time, sweet heart?" he asked in a sadistic way. It was sickening to here him say that to her, to a sweet person like Esme. And before I could get to her, he punched her and grabbed her by the arm.

"No!" I yelled, because the baby's heart had stopped beating for a moment. I ran to Esme's husband and pulled him off her, lifting him up in the air slightly and setting him down a yard away. Esme sank to the ground and burst into tears.

"Do you have any idea what you just _did?_" I asked in a low, enraged tone. I had never lost control like this before, and it was hard to keep from tearing him to shreds.

"Who are you?" asked the man, as if trying to pretend he hadn't just punched his wife. It seemed that he didn't do that sort of thing around others. "I'm scruff."

_What a stupid man, to think I would shake his hand and help him up, _I thought angrily.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said, still speaking in that low, enraged tone. "Did you know, you stupid, sadistic man, that your wife is pregnant?"

"Well duh, I know. And I don't care."

"You as good as killed her son."

"How do you know that?"

"I"M A DOCTOR!"

"Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me, my wife and I must be on our way."

"Do ou have any remorse at all?" I asked. Now I REALLY wanted to rip this guy to shreds. I was at a point where I would do anything to get him away from Esme.

"No. I could care less about babies," the man said disgustedly. I immediately lost control.

"Hand me that gun you have in your pocket," I said blankly. I did have some control left...

"How do I know you won't shoot me?" the man said.

"I don't need to go to jail right now, and if you don't hand it to me right now i will take it forcefully," I said. He knew I was stronger than him, so he handed it over.

"Scruff, I don't need to kill you. I don't want to kill you, " **(A/N: What a lie.. ) **"but if you lay so much as a pinkie on Esme, I swear I will."

As if to enforce this, (and this is where I say I lost my mind), I put the gun to my head and shot myself.

Esme screamed and scruff gasped and gaped at me, but the bullet bounced off harmlessly and hit a tree.

"As you can see, I am bullet proof," I said. Then I squashed his gun into a little human shaped figure. I handed it back to him. "You can have your toy back now," I said.

Scruff took the metal man, eyes widend in fear.

"Go Scruff. Scram. Run away, to New Mexico. Never return to Ohio again."

Scruff nodded, then got into his car and sped away.

I turned to see Esme, who was staring at me with a terrified look, and ran(human speed).

Edward was waiting for me at home, as always. He had probably heard the whole thing. He was giving me the death stare for almost exposing us in front of two humans.

_I had to, _I thought. _He as good as killed her son. _

"Wow. I'd never seen you so mad before, Carlisle," Edward said, puzzled. "I had no idea you like her so much."

_Maybe, but i'll never see her again. Edward, why didn't you tell me everything? Why didn't you tell me about that stupid, sadistic, monstrous, ignorant, imposible, idiotic human wanting to hurt her? _

Edward shrugged and gave me a sad look. "I knew you would try to stop him."

_You were right... But, Edward, I had no choice. I couldn't do nothing... _

Edward nodded, and I knew he understood, having seen it from my eyes. "So when are you going to go back and get the car?"

"I was hoping you would do that, actually."

Edward nodded. "I suppose you don't want to see her again, then?" he asked, though he knew he was wrong. I did want to see Esme again.

I sighed. "It's best if I don't, seeing as she's terrified of me now."

Edward stopped questioning me and went to his room, which I mentally thanked him for. I needed time to regain self control...


	3. AN

**Ok, Ok, I know. Too much of Carlisle's fury... **

**I'm worried. I think I might have taken him too out of character.**

**I know Edward sounds ignorant and selfish, but that's because he hasn't met Bella yet. **

**If I have too many grammer errors, please tell me in a review. **

**And another thing- chapter three is not done yet, obviously, but I will warn you that it might not be as long as either of the first two. Which weren't very long. **

**Also, thank you to my three reviewers:**

**Flying vampire monk**

**Tamora Pierce Junior**

**Mountain Mist**

**Thank you for the good reviews. :D**

**P.S.: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's creations, though I wish my own beautiful characters in the stories I write could be as famous as hers... **


	4. Chapter 3 Until We Meet Again

**Disclaimer:**

**I wish, I wish, with all my might. **

**How I wish that I owned Twilight!**

**But I don't... cries**

**A/N: I know, I had a LOT of bad bad grammer in the first chapter, but I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote it. It was the middle of the night, after all.. I forgot about spell check. **

**So anyway, this is Chapter 3! dances**

**I'm sorry to say that chapter 5 is the last chapter. (Of this story, at least.)**

**But there will be more stories. **

**Not just of Carlisle and Esme, but of Alice & Jasper, Emmett & Rose, and maybe even Renesme & Jacob, or Edward & Bella. **

**Here goes... **

Carlisle and Esme- Sweeter than Sunshine Chapter 3. **March 3, 1923**

"Ok, Carlisle, wait juist a minute here! You've been here twelve hours straight every day for the past three months. _You need a break," _Dr. Stock exclaimed. He was taller than I was, as he stood there smoking. It would have looked intimidating to me if I weren't stronger than he was.

"I'm fine," I told him. "There's no reason to give me any sort of break."

Dr. Ferdinand sighed. "Carlisle, ever since your last break, you act like breaks are the living dead. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Ferdinand," I said, only half convincing because I shuddered at the moment I said it. "I'm fine," I muttered. Aside from the fact that I actually was the living dead and I was- though I hate to admit it- afraid that a break would pull me back to the coffee shop, I was ok. But I didn't want to take a break, not now. Not when I was still drawn to the place...

Dr. Stock sighed too. "Well, if you won't take a break, maybe you'll run and errand...?" his voice sounded hopefull.

"Of course, Stock," I said smilingly. I was glad to be slightly free. That was enough. A good compromise.

"Great! I need you to run over to the Coffee Shop. The owner, Patricia, has some hand-me-downs for my daughter, from her worker named Mrs. Lynnette. Did you know her husband mysteriously ran off to New Mexico? Everyone says it's because hiw wife was pregnant, but I talked to him on the phone while he was packing and he seemed sincerely scarred. Too scared for it to be about the baby..."

Ok. Nevermind. Just kidding. A bad compromise after all. Of all the errands I could go run, this was what I was being told to do. Go scare the heck out of beautiful, sweet, little Esme. Again.

"I can't do that," I said. I tried to make my voice sound forcefull, but I guess I must have sounded fearfull, because Dr. Ferdinand patted me on the back re-assuringly.

"Sure you can, and you can bring me a coffee while you're at it."

I sighed, wondering why I'd agreed to do this, and put on my hat and coat. Aparently, I would be getting some fresh air.

As soon as I stepped outside, I could smell the scents of human blood coming at me from all directions. It was a windy day, and a bunch of people were getting blown around as they walked. I started walking briskly towards the Coffee Shop, because as they say: Don't wait too long to swallow a frog. It would be best for me to get this over with.

I saw the Coffee Shop as soon as I turned around the corner. It looked cheerfully pleasant for a place to swallow a frog, but that didn't make me feel any better about it. When I opened the door, a gust of wind blew through and went straight to where Esme was standing. She sniffed the air in surprise, and I did too, hoping that it was just some smell the wind blew in. She looked straight at me, as if somehow she already knew it was me standing there, and her face lit up with a happiness I hadn't expected.

"Carlisle Cullen," she exclaimed, and once again she rushed from behind the counter to give me a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

This time I was glad to find her stronger than she was last time I'd seen her. From the heartbeat of the child inside her, I could tell he or she wouldn't live that long. But Esme was doing better. There were no bruises, no cuts, and she was smiling a beautiful, happy smile.

"Can I get a coffee?" I asked, hugging her back... Again.

"Of course," she exclaimed happily, hurrying back to behind the counter.

"Can I ask you something, Esme?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why did you sniff the air when I opened the door?"

Esme blushed. "Your smell... It's wonderfully sweet. And I remember it so well... It's like sunshine, only sweeter."

"Oh," I said, confused.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come back?"

I looked at her, my sadness giving me away comepletely. She knew I hadn't planned on coming here, just like I hadn't planned the first time. "Dr. Stock sent me from the hospital to get the clothes you have for him. This'll have to be quick."

"Oh," Esme said frowning. "You can't stay?"

"No," I said sadly. "I would like to though."

"Hmm..." Esme mumbled something, then ran out of the room without warning. She came back with a cloth bag, which was filled to the brim with old clothes.

"Here you go, Carlisle," Esme said glumly. She pushed the bag towards me and finished making Ferdinand's coffee.

When she was done, she handed it to me with a sad smile. "Until we meet again, then, Carlisle Cullen?"

She patted her stomach affectionately.

I couldn't help but feel extremely sad and sorry for her. "Until we meet again," I agreed.

I returned home that night comepletely derailed. Edward tried to cheer me up, but he isn't exactly good at that.

"Think of it this way," he'd said. "As soon as the baby dies, she'll probably move away and be out of our lives forever."

That didn't make me feel better. I didn't want Esme to be sad, or move away. In fact, If I could have cried, maybe I would have. I kept thinking of her happy, glowing smile, how her beautifulface had looked so affectionately at her stomach. I remebered the way her face lit up with happiness and- if I dare say it- love when she saw me. How she had my scent memorized, how I had hers...

It seemed like forever, but I did realize it. I finally figured out why I was so drawn to the Coffee shop. I was in love with Esme Lynnette.

"Ugh," Edward exclaimed. "You don't just like her, then. You really _love_ her, much much more than I thought, " he said, acting as if it was the end of the world.

"Not in that way," I exclaimed, though I knew he was right.

"Carlisle, you can't go see her again! Not even to deliver the baby. It's not good for you... I know you too well. Please please don't..."

I looked at Edward sadly. "I have too. I am the only one who has a chance of saving it, so I will do what I can. I just can't let him die. And I can't change him either."

Edward sighed sadly and left the room, grumbling about overly-sensitive vampires who needed help feeling less sensitive.

**A/N: Hello all!**

**I am waiting for your comments. **

**And I don't like waiting... so you'd better not type too slow!**

**Anyway, My mom just yelled at me for reading too much Twilight. She said that if I read too many books, I'll never come up with my own ideas.**

**I told her I already had 6 story ideas of my own. I have a wide enough imagination to make up my own characters, and look through a baby's names book for their names. **

**It's annoying to have such cravings for reading and writing. **

**I just had the scariest day of my life today... I accidently called my older brother "Edward"  
We were washing dishes and I had said "One dish lieft, Ed- er, Daniel. "  
And then I left the room wondering if i'd gone crazy or not. **

**I AM about to write the next chapter. So get ready for something you've already heard- How Carlisle changed Esme.**


	5. Chapter 4 Birth, Death, and Anguish

**Disclaimer:**

**-sigh-**

**I do not own Twilight. Blah blah blah, this that and the other, blah blah blah. You get the picture. **

**but anyway, this is the final chapter IN THE 1920's. **

**yay!!**

**Please, enjoy it. **

**Chapter 4: Birth, Death, and the Supernatural  
May 18, 1923**

**Part 1: Birth**

I ran, ran with all my might, towards the hospital. The streets were, thankfully, very clear this time of night, and the few people walking around had enough sense to stay out of my way. They could sense something was wrong, I suppose. I didn't know. I didn't stop to find out. Nothing could stop me from reaching the hospital at this time of night. Not even Edward.

Because I had gotten the call. The call that made me so determined. Esme was in labor. A month early. A whole MONTH early. This gave the baby such a chance of dying that Esme could be seriously weakened... I had to get there as fast as possible.

Edward had not stopped me on my way out. He knew I was determined enough to pass him by force if I had to, so he stood aside. However he had told me to be careful.

It was already 3:00 in the morning... She had been in labor for two hours now. I HAD to get there.

The streets grew miraculously less crowded as I hurried along them, and I even hit an alley way where I was able to run full speed for a moment. It was three more minutes before I finally reached the hospital.

"Dr. Cullen!" exclaimed Ferdinand, "Just in time! There is a patient downstairs that has broken her leg and ankle; she needs atten-"

"Later." I said curtly, cutting him off. "Where is Ms. Esme Lynnette?"

"Down in Ward 3, in the labor ward, but I've got-"

"You take care of the woman with the broken leg and ankle, Ferdinand. This is important..."

"Dr. Cullen, I cannot have you giving me orders!"

"Dr. STOCK gave me an order, and that was to come here and see Esme immediately-"

"Dr. Cullen, I am afraid Dr. Stock is unavailable right now, so you will have to take orders from me, unless you wish to be fired. Now, go take care of the patient DOWNSTAIRS and let me handle Ms. Lynnette."

I growled under my breath, but there was no reason to be too angry, so I took a deep breath and said, "May I at least _visit_ her?"

Dr. Ferdinand turned around. "Yes... Yes I suppose you can, if only you visit her and do not give my nurses orders. Be off with you, and make the visit snappy. You're a good man, Carlisle, but I can't have you stealing my patients," he said, and smiled slightly. I knew he was only in a bad mood because he was here so early. Relieved, I turned to go on my way to Ward 3.

Ward 3 was full of urgent care patients, which worried me. Many of them were close to death. I wasn't sure if Esme was close to death, or they had put her in there because the baby was, or the Labor Ward was too full, but I was worried either way. I made my way to the room and opened the door.

Inside there were hardly any people; this was somewhat like the Dieing Ward, except the people here either had rich relatives that could afford surgery or they weren't quite dieing yet. There were maybe two or three other people in there; I wasn't sure. All I could see was Esme.

My still heart dropped. She was very weak. The baby's heart beat was going very slowly. Esme herself looked pale, her face scrunched up in pain. She reminded me slightly of Elizabeth Mason, Edward's mother, in the crazed look she had in her eyes that said she loved her baby more than herself. Except I sincerely hoped she would not ask me to "save it" like I had with Edward, because that could cause a bit of a problem. I hurried over to her, and I must have looked frantic.

"Is there something wrong, Carlisle? Something wrong with the baby?" She asked me weakly. The midwife stood by awkwardly, staring at me.

"No, no, no, " I said, though I had the funny feeling she knew I was lying. "The baby is doing fine... It's you I'm worried about."

She laughed lightly. I guessed she hadn't had many contractions yet, otherwise she would not have laughed at all. "You shouldn't be worrying about me. Worry about him. My baby. Then worry about me."

I shook my head. "You are _insane_. Do you have any idea how terrible you look?"

"Well I haven't been able to look in a mirror lately or do my hair, but you don't need to be so blunt about it," she said, but she smiled.

"No, you are beautiful, it's only that you look extremely weak and pale..."

She blushed slightly, but let it go. "I will be fine. Are you my doctor?"

I looked at her. She looked hopeful. "No.... Dr. Ferdinand is. I have to take care of a patient downstairs that has broken a leg and an ankle."

She frowned. "You'd better get to that patient... " she said downheartedly. Then her face twisted in pain. The midwife jumped up automatically.

"Breath, Ms. Lynnette! Remember the procedure! Breath, dear! I'm afraid you'll have to leave now, Dr. Cullen. It's OK, Ms. Lynnette! You're doing great! Dr, GET OUT OF HERE AND TEND TO YOUR PATIENT! Breath!"

I ran out of the room, downstairs to my patient, though I never stopped listening to the birth taking place upstairs....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"CARLISLE!" I heard my name screamed once again. By Esme. Every time she did that I jumped. The baby had started coming, and from what I could hear from the midwife and Dr. Ferdinand, he was almost out. And dieing already.

"Dr. Cullen?" a nurse asked, waving her hand in front of me. I resisted the urge to bite it off. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No," I said weakly. The patient I had had to care for was resting, and I had been staring into space.

"That woman giving birth upstairs is calling your name, do you know? Are you sure you do not want to go see her?"

"Yes," I said, more faint than before. The nurse smiled patiently. "Alright. Feel free to take a break."

"No break." I said. I was still staring into space. Esme screamed my name again....

"Goodbye, then," the nurse said. I forgot it was the end of her shift.

Hours more passed, with still more screaming....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Midwife POV**

The baby came very slowly, but he was born into good care, though I believe myself Dr. Ferdinand should not have taken this job upon himself. Already he is forgetting things the baby needs. I quite wish he would have let Dr. Cullen do it. Dr. Cullen hardly ever tires. My sister Francine, a nurse here, came and told me he was quite odd throughout the baby's birth, though he couldn't know what was happening. She said he was staring idlely into space the entire time, and seemed quite as forgetful as Dr. Ferdinand. But the way he looked at Esme when he came to visit her... Honestly, I think they're in love.

We have yet to tell Esme that her baby is dieing. She was just too tired and weak to be able to stand such a thing. I had to sit in there with her while she recovered.

"Dancey?" Esme whispered softly. Dancey is my name.

"Yes, my dear girl?"

"How is he doing... really?"

I winced. "All in good time, Ms. Lynnette. You must rest."

"I will be more at peace in knowing my son is alive and well."

I turned away. "He's alive. Now sleep. I refuse to talk any longer."

"Dancey?" she whispered again. I just nodded.

"Can I see him, once I know how he is doing?"

I sighed. "Yes. Yes, I suppose you must."

"I thought you said you would speak no longer?" she asked, and I turned to see her smiling at me.

I smiled back, though it was a weary smile. "I suppose I have a need to talk, Ms. Lynnette. Please, though, don't ask me any more questions."

"Carlisle will tell me," she muttered, though I doubted it slightly. If Carlisle was coming to see her any time soon, I was going to make sure he didn't say a word. And I should have known she would say something about him; she was screaming for him the entire time she was giving birth. It was terribly agonizing, hearing a woman scream for a man like that, and him not come, but I held back my feelings.

Suddenly Dr. Ferdinand burst through the door. "Dancey?"

"Yes?" I grumbled.

"We have to tell her. No delay."

I stared at him. "Why? She needs to rest! This will only get her worked up, Dr., she can't handle it!"

"Handle what?" Esme asked nervously. We both ignored her.

"She MUST know. It'll only be a week, or maybe a couple of days..."

I stared at him still more and let out a little gasp of shock. "You're right then..."

I looked at Esme. "Come with me, Ms. Lynnette. If you can stand."

She stood. She seemed very curious and eager to come.

"NO!" a man bellowed, bursting through the door. "NO! You can't! The shock would kill her! She's too weak. She'll die of sadness!"

"Carlisle?" exclaimed Esme, at the same time Dr. Ferdinand yelled, "Stay back, Dr. Cullen! For goodness sakes, calm yourself!"

Dr. Cullen stood perfectly still. Too still. Scary still. He even seemed to be holding his breath. Then, after what seemed like ages, he took a deep breath, and I realized everyone had been watching him.

"If you show her the baby now, at least let me come. So I can... catch her.... if she falls or faints...." As if we didn't have the strength to do that... I didn't doubt it in Ferdinand's case. Which is probably why he agreed.

All four of us began to walk unnervingly slowly towards the Ward of Newborns, Dr. Cullen dragging just behind Esme, just about having a seizure every time she looked like she was about to fall. She seemed oblivious to this, rather straining to get to the Ward of Newborns as fast as possible, though since she couldn't move fast at all, it was still a slow process. No one was in the hallways at this point, kept out by Dr. Stock, who had returned to work hours after Esme had given birth.

At the end of the hallway, the door stood open, as if welcoming us all to sadness... All of the other babies in there, I knew, looked perfectly healthy. But when we entered the room, I looked anyway...

The walls around us were lined with tiny infants, all beautiful, healthy infants. And at the very end, in the very middle, at the very last wall, was one, tiny baby, pale as paper and sickly-looking. He was awake. Esme stared straight at him. I doubted she recognized him, because she had only had a couple-second glimpse of him right after she gave birth. His eyes were wide, and he stared back.

"Is that my little Allen? Allen Camryn Lynnette?"

I turned to look at her, and said "If that's what you've named your baby, then yes." There were no "Allen Camryn"s in there anyway.

Esme took a deep breath and began to step toward him, and Carlisle had the sense to stay with us. She passed by a dozen healthy babies as she walked toward her own, weak child. Her face was clear of all emotion, but as soon as she reached him it filled with adoration.

"Allen," she whispered. The baby stared up at her, and smiled back. She picked him up out of his crib, and his little hands reached for her hair. He tried to pull on it, but he was much too weak, so his hand just fell back into her arms.

"Esme?" Carlisle said. "We should go now..."

Esme sighed, and set her baby boy back in his crib. "He'll be alright..."

Carlisle bit his lip, as did the rest of us. "For tonight, of course he will... You'll see him again later, Mommy," he called her, and smiled. She smiled back. "Come on."

And together we all walked back to her ward....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Part 2: Death  
Carlisle POV**

A week after Esme gave birth, Mommy was doing fine.

Baby wasn't.

It was as if little Allen was hanging on for his Mommy, but he knew he couldn't go on forever. He was doing very badly at this moment. We were just about to bring him in to Esme, and we feared that it would be the last time they would see each other.

Since she and her baby were not my patients, I was forbidden from trying to save the baby, but that didn't mean I wasn't helping in my own way anyway. The baby would have died sooner, had I not been suggesting Esme complain and demand that Allen be given such and such, and Dr. Ferdinand would give in, until he found out what I was doing, and stopped listening to her on the fifth day.

Which did not help the baby at all.

When we reached Esme's room, we brought the baby in as fast as possible, and handed him to her. She smiled down at him, but he was now too weak to smile back. He had his little eyes closed and was breathing very slowly. Dr. Ferdinand looked sorrowfully at the pair, as if he cared. I wanted to tear him limb from limb for not giving Esme and Allen his full attention as I would have. The tiny baby had grown a fourth of a centimeter, and that had been when I had been suggesting things. Things had been looking so much better then... But because of Ferdinand's ignorance, he would not live past the afternoon. And it was the afternoon.

Esme held Allen close, and I thought she must know he was going to die. Tears began to flow from her eyes, silent tears. She murmured softly to him, and for a moment he seemed to be trying to coo back. But then he was still.

And he didn't move again.

I turned in a fit of rage to Dr. Ferdinand as Esme began to cry very hard, and her sad face was enough to set me off any day. "This is all your fault! If you had just listened to me, he would have had a better chance!"

Dr. Ferdinand said nothing. Perhaps, now that the child was dead, he did care. I wasn't sure. I ran from the room, back home. I would have to go hunting as soon as I got there; I had actually denied it for a month...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Midwife POV**

I had not seen Esme since three days after she had given birth to Allen, and then, he had been doing very well. I suspected that Dr. Cullen was the one giving Esme various remedies to suggest to Dr. Ferdinand, but I didn't tell him that. But by the time I saw her again, I had found out that Dr. Ferdinand had guessed- and it turned out the worst for Allen.

Dr. Cullen hadn't been at the hospital for at least a week, and Dr. Ferdinand had begged me to come by, because Esme was not letting go. She wouldn't let anyone take her child away, even though he was dead. She acted like he was still alive, and Dr. Ferdinand thought I could cure this. I secretly believed that only Dr. Cullen could cure this, but since no one had seen him in a week I agreed to come try, because she was bothering the other patients.

However, when I reached her ward, she had Allen's body in one hand, and was cleaning up with another. She had made the bed, put on her normal clothes, and was now walking up to me, a bundle of money in her other hand.

"Take him, give him a nice burial, invite yourself and Dr. Cullen, and use this money to do so," she said in a pained voice. "I have to get out of here..."

She kissed her son on the forehead, handed him to me, along with half of the money, and walked sadly out of the room.

"Esme?" I said.

She turned to face me. "Yes, Dancey?"

"Be safe."

Esme smiled, turned around, and walked out of the room. I had the feeling she didn't plan to be safe at all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Esme POV**

I drove in my car toward the west, as fast as possible. No cop stopped me, and I didn't stop for anyone else. I'm not sure I would've stopped even if Carlisle came driving or running up beside me; I had to get out of there.

I knew from a visit I had once paid to California that there was a cliff on the coast, a beautiful cliff, so beautiful that if you stood on it and stared at the sunset, all your worries disappeared. I doubted the cliff would help me, but I decided to take a chance.

The land seem to go on forever, and I could somewhat understand the Manifest Destiny that had led Americans through it in the first place. It was beautiful, wonderful to look at. I never stopped, though. I drove on.

Part of my mind kept wondering what would have happened if Allen had never died. I knew I would stay in Ohio if so, maybe stay with Carlisle, but part of me knew it was impossible, and that's what kept me going. I couldn't go back to a world I didn't belong in. I'd had to leave for that very reason, or else I might have never gotten past the fact that he was dead. Gone. Forever.

I ached for Allen so much that it hurt physically; I felt as if I couldn't live without a son to watch over, to guide and love, to always be patient with. I also ached for Carlisle Cullen, who had helped me so much and gotten so little out of it. No one had ever cared for me like that before him. And Dancey.. I would miss her so much.

By the time I made it to the cliff, I had tears spilling out of my eyes. I knew I couldn't handle being gone yet, but at the same time... I couldn't handle being there either. I got out of the car and walked up to the edge of the cliff. It was sunset.. There was a family of three close by, a mother, a father, and their son. They were so happy... The mother was holding the little boy down, and the father was tickling him. All of them were laughing, having a good time. The little boy yelled that he had to go potty, so the mother ran off with him in the direction of a nearby tree.

The little boy was out of sight, thank goodness. I knew what I was going to do, and I didn't want him to see. I didn't want anyone to see, but I wanted my life to end so badly that I didn't care if an adult or two saw me fall...

I braced myself against the wind, took one more look at the little family, and jumped.

**A/N: Wow... I finally finished this chapter.. How wonderful! YAY! **

**Well, maybe not that wonderful, because Esme "dies" in this chapter, but... Oh well. You all know what happens after. :D **

**I'm sorry I took so long.. I'm dizzy, and my brain hurts... So yah... XD**

**Next chapter will be out ASAP, so don't worry!**


	6. Chapter 5 The End

**A/N: I know this is a quick ending and I know it sounds retarded and probably has a few mistakes. The point is that it's finished, and it's damp good too. That wasn't a mispelling, by the way. I meant to say "damp".**

**Don't kill me for not making it longer T_T I'm too tired for that drama.**

**End: Esme's POV**

Somehow, I can't remember much of what happened when I "fell" to the ground. I remember hearing the child screaming and feeling sorry that he had to watch me jump to my death. I remember thinking halfway-down about Carlisle and suddenly not wanting to die. I remember panicking as the ground swooped closer; I remember feeling the impact of it and a sharp wave of pain all over my body before everything went black.

What I'm not sure about is how I _survived_.

I wasn't sure what was happening most of the time, but sometimes I drifted towards reality before collapsing back into pure coma again. I would hear voices in these times, saying how sad it was that I would die, saying how sorry they were that they could find no one to contact.

One of the voices I heard was familiar. It was the voice of a man, a man with a voice of liquid sunshine. He talked about things I didn't understand- about changing me, about wondering if I would be happier, and about how nervous he was. I later figured out that this voice was Carlisle.

Carlisle's voice was the last voice I heard before the burning began. At first I couldn't react to I, because I was unable to move at all. But in an hour or so I was screaming, and in six I was thrashing. I thought I was dying. I lost track of time, thinking they were cremating my body because they thought I was dead, and wondering if they could hear my screams. It was pure agony; pain I had never experienced before and never wanted to experience again.

And then I woke up.

I'm not sure how this part happened. But suddenly, the pain began to edge away, and I found myself screaming less and less, until it all came to a complete stop. And right in front of me, looking beautiful and concerned, was Carlisle Cullen. He looked very different to me; more precise, I suppose. Behind him was a boy I couldn't remember ever meeting. I found that my throat felt dry and parched.

I looked up at Carlisle and massaged my throat, not wanting to talk through the pain of it. He nodded and stood. "Let's go hunting, Esme," he whispered, and together we left his home and went away, into the woods to begin a new life.

**Five Years Later**

Nowadays, I'm myself again except for the blood-thirst. Carlisle and I were married a few months ago; it was long awaited on his part, as it took me so long to get used to myself and control my thirst. Edward is now my substitute son; I remember him now as the Mason boy I knew years ago, the trouble-making son of my cousin Alexandra. I thought the whole family had died of Influenza, but Carlisle had changed him.

I never got over the loss of my son, and Carlisle says he doesn't expect me to. He thinks that if I learn to control my thirst well enough, I could work in an orphanage or something to do with kids, but that was never my thing; my son couldn't be replaced, anyway. I think I might go into designing.

I saw Dancey a little while ago. She's married now, with a family of her own. When she saw me with Carlisle, she laughed and said that she always knew we'd be together, and asked us if we had any kids. I told her that I simply couldn't have children, and that Carlisle and I had adopted an older boy. She smiled and told me about her children and husband and how she was now the chief nurse and how Dr. Ferdinand was chased down by raging townsfolk with pitchforks because they found out he wasn't giving people the medicine they needed. Dancey also commented on how nice I looked for how much I had gone through, and said we should get together for tea if I was ever in town again, which I wouldn't be- I was already at risk of exposing myself as a vampire, and couldn't come back to town again years later looking exactly the same.

We visited the coffee shop on our honeymoon, Carlisle and I. It was nice to be there, even if neither of us could actually drink coffee or had any real bother with the newspaper. It was, after all, the place we first met.

**End of Story**

**Hope you guys all enjoyed reading!**


End file.
